The Girl Who Lived
by Hermionegrangerrocks
Summary: Harry has been at mourning.he has lost his Mom,his,Dad,his Godfather,and Dumbledore but what happens when he meets his feturnal twin on the train?Is Harry the person in the prophesey or is the an extra chapter to this story.
1. Chapter One The Intruders

Hi, this is a better version of Harry Potter and the wind of fire (My other story which is erased.)so I hope you like it better.R&R but try to help more than be mean if your crtising.

Disclaimer-I own nothing except new caracters.

Chapter One

The Intruders

Harry Potter was lying down on his bed but he was not asleep, he was thinking about what he was going to do.he knew he atleast had to stay at the Burrow until Bill's wedding was over.But would he still go to Godric's Hollow, that might be the first place Voldemort will be.And what about Ginny would he be able to see her when the war is over or will he die in atempt to kill Voldemort.

He got his stuff packed.Because he wanted to be able to leave without the Dursleys knowing.And he also wanted to leave as soon as possible because when Snape escaped he knew that the first thing he would tell he would be where Harry lived and about Two seconds after his birthday Voldemort would probably have knocked down the Dursleys door.

So he got all his stuff includeing his sleeping owl Hegwig, walked downstairs to wake Hermione and Ron up to go.

"Hermione,Ron wake we're leaving."Harry whispered.

"Why?"They both groaned in tired voices.

"Because when Snape escaped he went with all of Dumbledores secrets which I'm sure he told him and one of those secrets is probably where I live and what the enchantment over this house is."Harry explained.

"WHAT!"Hermione said now sounding completley awake."We have to leave.But how?

You and Ron don't have lisences and brooms are to expencive...

"Just because you don't have a lisence dosn't mean you can't apparate."Harry said spitefully."Last year I went apparating with Dumbledore when we needed to get out of the cave and he was to weak to do it himself."

"Well...ok."Hermione said in a agreeing voice."You can use magic when it's life thearetening."

"Um just to let you know,in fikve seconds it's going to be Harry's birthday."Ron said ergently."

"Ron's right we have to leave-"Harry began but was interupted by the sound of the Door opening.

"So...this is where the great _Harry Potter_ lives."Said a cold female voice that sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange."I expected that Dumbledore would at least give the boy a wizard home."

Harry was angrier than he ever was.He wanted to go out there and kill Bellatrix,the woman who killed his godfather,but Hermione and Ron noticed this and held him back.

"No Harry,"Hermione whispered."theres no time besides if you go out there shes going to bring you to You Know Who."

"Ok."Harry whispered back."but we need go now.You apparate with ron and your stuff and I'll bring Hegwig,Crookshanks,and Pig and my stuff ron you just bring your stuff."

Hermione and Ron nodded and apparated with a pop.

"Did you hear that."Said a mans voice.

"Yeah,it came from there."Bellatrix said.

Harry knew what to do he grabbed all his stuff and the animals and apparated with all his stuff.

But Harry wasn't at the burrow he was at...


	2. Chapter Two Dumbledores Will

Hope you like my story so far and right now it's about 2 minutes after Harry's birthday which is exactly (From what I'm making up.)12:33 at night and I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but I had computer problems.

Disclaimer-I own nothing except new characters

Chapter One

Dumbledores Will

...Dumbledores home.

This must have been where Dumbledore changed the location when they didn't know if he wasn't the true owner of Grimrauld Place.

"Harry?"Said Hermione who just appeared by his side."You have to go into the Great Hall oh and Profeser Mcgonical just gave these to we."She said holding out three letters."These are for you and by the way one of them is just where we are but you need to read them seeing as Dumbledore can't tell you."

She handed him to of the letter and walked away.

What was this about?Why weren't the at Grimrauld Place?

He opened the lightest letter and read it.

_The new headquarters to the Order of Phionex is at 1234 Witherman Palace or better know as Albus Dumbledores home._

Harry read it once and knew what it ment.This letter was written by Dumbledore and he was Secret Keeper.

Harry opened the other letter to see what that was about.

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have become Head Boy.But you must follow some guidelines_

_Guidelines_

_1.You must give the prefects there instructions and guidelines on the train in the prefects carriage._

_2.You must tell the prefect's there house Commen Room passes._

_3.You must never let anyone know the Prefect's bathroom password unless they are a prefect and you must never let anyone except the Head Girl and yourself into the Heads Commen room pass._

_4.You must patrol the corridors atleast every Monday,Wensday,Friday,and Sunday._

_Privlages_

_1.To give detention and to dock points._

_2.To Sleep and study in the Heads Commen room._

_3.To use the Prefect's bathroom._

_4.To skip class to PATROL the corridors (But you may only do this once a week.)_

_Prefect Direction's_

_You must patrol the corridors of the train for atleast a half an hour as well as Hogwarts. You must patrol the corridors of Hogwarts everyday.And you must give detention to those who have broken the rules and you have caught them doing this numerous times._

_Prefects_

_Slytherin-Pancy Parkinson,Blaise Zabini_

_Gryfindor-Anadra Willow,Ron Weasley_

_Ravenclaw-Luna Lovegood,Clerance Gargo_

_Hufflepuff-Hannah Abbot,Micheal Iman_

_Head Girl-Hermione Granger_

_The Heads Commen Room is located right next to the picture of the fat lady the one with the witch on the roof top.._

_Passwords_

_Slytherin-Pureblood_

_Gryfindor-Goldlink_

_Ravenclaw-Branano_

_Hufflepuff-Dovive_

_Prefect's Bathroom-Washano_

_Head Commen Room-Suparokers_

_Sincerely,_

_Menerva Mcgonical_

Harry looked at the the letter twice.Was it true.Was he Head Boy.He knew that Hermione would be Head Girl but why was he Head Boy.

He was so caught up in being Head Boy that he almost forgot that he was supposed to go to the houses great hall.

When he got in there he was shocked to see how many people were there.He recognized all of them from Dumbledores funeral but it was even more crowded here than there.

Finally he spotted Hermione and Ron.

"Hey.Whats going on?"He asked

"It's Dumbledores will."Hermione answered."Everyone who Dumbledore liked and cared about is here."

"And now that your here,"Ron continued."we can go into that back room It's where all the stuff were getting is."

"Oh."Said Harry gloomily.He didn't want anything that reminded him of Dumbledore.

"Come on."Hermione said.

They walked up to the podium where a old and frail witch was.

"So your all here."She said in a gloomy voice."Ok you can go in all the boxes that have your name labeled on it are yours."

Harry,Hermione,and Ron went into the room and were shocked at how many boxes there were,each of them would atleast get twenty.

"Harry this one is heavy and it has your name on it."said Ron who was carrying a large box that indeed had his name on it.

Ron slammed the box on the floor and opened it.

All three of them gasped.It was the pensive and many little bottles of silvery stuff that Harry knew was memory.

"Hey theres a note."Hermione pointed out.

Harry opened the note in the box and read it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this I am dead but I leave all my memory's that I have collected to you,my pencive,and a quarter of my library .I leave half of my library to Ms.Granger.And I leave the other quarter to Mr.Weasley.The other boxes are all of my books._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at all the other boxes gloomly.These were probably the only way Harry could find the other horcruxes but he didn't want them because even touching the pencive made him think of Dumbledore and how much of a father He had been.


	3. Chapter Three Getting Back Together

Hope you like my story so far and by the way the reason Harry knew that he was at Dumbledores is because there was a large picture of him in the entrance hall where harry was that said on the frame _Current Owner_.R&R

Disclaimer-I own nothing but new characters

Chapter Three

Getting Back Together

The rest of the time at Witherman Palace was pretty boring.Mr.Weasley had gotten all of Harry's new school books ahead of time because Professor Mcgonical had told him ahead of time.But what Harry did most of the time was talk to Dumbldores portrait in the entrance hall.

One this morning Mr.Weasley had announced that...

"...I have set up a date for your apparation test."Mr.Weasley said. "It will be on August sixth."

"Great, that means that we can legal apparate next time."

Hermione who was looking through the _Daily Prophet _widened her eyes.

"Harry!"She yelled. "They caught Lestrange!"

"WHAT!"Harry exclaimed snatching the paper from Hermione.He read the article out loud.

**Ministry catches Death Eater**

Bellatrix Lestrange convicted Death Eater

was caught by the auror Kingsley Shakbolt

who is now in St.Mungo's for reasons not

know by reaporters.Lestrange is now in

a enclosed facility which is rumored to be

guarded by security troll's and powerful

enchantments.

Harry's heart leapt out of his chest.He wanted to get revenge at Bellatrix for killing Sirius and now he did.

"Harry?"Hermione said. "Harry are you alright?"

"I'm great."Harry said in a very happy tone. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledores portrait"He said as he walked out of the kitchen where they were eating breakfast.

As he walked to the entrance hall he remembered that there were only two people he hated more than Lestrange and they were, Voldemort and Snape and he wanted to kill them both for what they did.

When he got to the portrait he found Dumbledores picture was sleeping and he wasn't surprised.He was asking Dumbledore for advice all night long and he was still a bit tired as well.

Hermione who had just walked in was asking Gryfinndor some questions about the founding of Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione."Harry said. "Do you know who Anandra Willow is?"

"Oh you mean the prefect."Hermione said giving Harry her full attention. "Shes a transfer student from the American wizarding school Banantrong.She was an outstanding student there so Proffeser Mcgonical made her a prefect."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked Professor Mcgonical.Any ways you should be getting ready Mr.Weasley will be taking you to the ministry in thirty minutes."Hermione told him.

"Thanks Hermione I was just going to talk to proffeser Dumbledore but since he's asleep I'm just gonna go."He said as he left the entrance hall.

As he was heading to his room he heard crying in a room.

"Hello?"He said as he opened the door. "Ginny?"And it was Ginny is was heard to miss her because the room was so small and plus Harry when he wasn't thinking about revenge or talking to Dumbledores portrait he was think of Ginny."

"Harry?"Ginny said as she looked up. "How...how are you."

"I'm fine."He said cautiously.The last thing he wanted was a realationship with Ginny it would only make him more vulnrable and put her in more danger.

"I heard you are head boy."

"Yeah."Harry said quietly.

"I don't care about Voldemort!"Ginny yelled all of a sudden.

"Wha-what"

"I don't care about Voldemort I don't care."Ginny said.

"Well I do."Harry said strongly. "I'm not going to have you killed because of me."

"Fine!"Ginny said pushing him out and slaming the door behind him.

Depressed Harry went downstairs to wait for Mr.Weasley to find him and Ron ready to go.

"Their you are."Said Mr.Weasley. "Were taking a car.I got the ministry to let me borrow one.

The ride to king's cross was about thirty minutes and the whole time Harry was thinking about Ginny.He knew that he was doing the right thingbut for some reasdon he felt as though it were terrible but before he could think about this more they got to kings cross.

One minnute after they got out of the car Mr. Weasly said "Were almost there." and in deed they were because in thirty more seconds they got to the guest entrancewhich Harry had been through twice once to go to a displinary hearing and another torescue sirius which was the worst time he will ever be at the ministry.

They checked in at the front desk and went to the Department of Magical Transportation where the Apparation Test Center is.

"Hi my name is Jacobe and i will be testing you today."Said a man reading off a piece of paper.Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasleyplease apparate to the front desk.

Harry closed his eyes and felt like all his inerds were being squeezed but then it seemed like they were leyt go so he opened his eye.He was at the front desk and so was Ron and the man named Jacube.

He examained them both and said, "Congratulations you have passed the test here are your lisences."He said as he gave them both wallet sized cards.

They both said "Thank you." and went to Mr.Weasley's office.

"There you are well since you have a lisence now you can apparate back to the house."He said.

"Ok."Said Ron. "Thank's for brining us."

"Your welcome."Mr.Weasley said but then turned to a wizard wearing marron robes. "Rosland I need that report by monday."

"Yes sir."Said the wizard.By the way I havn't seen White for a while maybe-"

Harry did not here the rest of the conversation because he and ron had already apparated back to Witherman Palace.

When he got there he was in the entrance hall again only this time there was a red and gold sign that said _Congratulations Harry and Hermione_, a buffet full of all kinds of drinks and food, and a croud of people from the Order of Phionex.

"What's this about?"Harry asked Hermione who was the first person he saw.

"There congratulating us for becoming head boy and girl."Hermione said with great inthuseasum.

"Oh."Harry said in a unsuprised voice.He had expected a sign to say _Congratulations Harry and Ron_ for getting there licenses but he also expected a party for head boy.

"Harry!"Exclaimed Mrs.Weasley. "Your here and just in time to,we just finished the cake!"

"Cake?"Harry and Hermione said in a confused voice.

But before anyone could say anything else, three people came in with a four layered cake with red and gold frosting and on the side of the layers said _Congratulations Harry and Hermione_.

The party lasted ten hours before everyone had to leave, and it wasn't until then when he remembered what he had read in the newspaper this morning.

"Mrs.Weasley What happened to Shackbolt"He said in a interested voice.

"Oh nothing serius."Mrs.Weasley said in a calm voice. "He said that she placed a curse on him that made many cuts.It was lucky the other aurors could bring him to St.Mongo's,but he managed to stun Bellatrix,but now their going to have to kill her seeing as it's not safe to keep her alive,since the ministry knows that Voldemort can break the enchantments and kill the trolls but for now there have her in the remote location that they had Dumbledore enchant last year.

Normaly this would be sad at the mention of Dumbledores name but since Harry talked to his portrait almost every day he didn't stutter at his name.

"Oh is that the time I have to go to a meeting would you like to come?"Mrs.Weasley asked.

"No thanks.I thought I would talk to Dumbledores portrait."

"Ok."

As Harry walked over to Dumbledore portrait he remembered that he was still dead and he could not always give him advice since the only portrait of him in Hogwarts was in the Headmasters office or in this case the Headmistresses office.

"Proffeser."Harry said.

"Ah hello Harry."Said Dumbledores portrait. "How may I help you today."

"I was just wondering how did you destroy the horecruxes."

"Ah...well it involves a complicated potion which I had proffeser Slughorn brew so just ask him to make it for you,and a complicated spell which I told proffeser Mcgonical how to conjure it so ask her."

"Thank you sir."

"One more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Love is your greatest weapon don't throw it away."

Harry knew what he ment but only said "Thank you Proffeser."and went up to what Harry thought Ginny's Room was.

"Harry?"Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about ealier and I think that we should take it slow but start again.

"Oh Harry!"Ginny said in a adorring voice while kissing him all over his face.

Harry knew that this put her in danger but he trusted Dumbledore so he went along with anyways and kissed her to.


End file.
